Tales of the Abyss
Tales of the Abyss ist das achte Spiel der Tales of-Hauptreihe und das fünfte, das in Europa erschienen ist. In Europa erschien das Spiel im November 2011 auf dem Nintendo 3DS, die Sony PlayStation 2-Version aber nie. Die deutsche Version ist nicht übersetzt, hat also englischen Text und erfordert damit recht gute Englischkenntnisse, um in den vollen Genuss des Spieles zu kommen. Handlung Setting Das Spiel findet auf der Welt Auldrant statt. Auldrant hat etwas, was viele andere Planeten nicht haben: Gürtel aus Fonon umkreisen es. Jedes Fonon ist einem Element zugeordnet, und Menschen können das Fonon in ihren eigenen Körpern nutzen, um Magie anzuwenden. Aber das siebte Fonon, das erst vor kurzem entdeckt wurde - das Fonon des Klangs, brachte auch die Score einher, die Weissagung von Auldrant. Die Menschen verlassen sich nun endgültig auf die Score. Sie lassen sie verlesen, hören ihre Zukunft, und akzeptieren sie. Die Oberwelt von Auldrant wird von sogenannten Sephiroth Trees, die sie außer Reichweite des giftigen Miasmas halten, gestützt. Unterhalb der Oberwelt existiert der Qlipoth, ein Meer aus Miasma, und eine einzige Stadt. Handlungsverlauf Luke fon Fabre ist der junge Erbe des Hauses Fabre, Adlige aus dem Königreich Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Sieben Jahre vor den Ereignissen des Spiels wurde er von Unbekannten entführt und erlitt einen Gedächtnisverlust, der sogar zur Folge hatte, dass er Dinge wie gehen oder sprechen wieder lernen musste. Seitdem wurde es ihm verboten, die Mauern seines heimischen Schlosses zu verlassen, bis er mit zwanzig Jahren volljährig wird. Er verbringt seine Tage mit dem Erlernen des Schwertkampfes von seinem Meister Van Grants – dem Kommandanten der Ritter des Orakels (Oracle Knights), eine militärische Organisation des Ordens von Lorelei (Order of Lorelei). Außerdem hängt er viel mit seinem Diener Guy Cecil herum, und wird von seiner Cousine und Kindheitsfreundin Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear getriezt. Diese ist die Prinzessin von Kimlasca, mit der Luke verlobt wurde. Lukes Leben wird plötzlich umgekrempelt, als eine mysteriöse Fonistin namens Tear Grants die Villa infiltriert und versucht, Van zu töten. Während er seinen Meister verteidigt, reagiert eine seltsame Kraft zwischen Luke und Tear, die die beiden einmal um die Welt teleportiert. Tear erklärt, sie habe nicht realisiert, dass Luke ebenfalls ein Siebter Fonist (Seventh Fonist) war. Obwohl er seiner plötzlich gefundenen Freiheit enthusiastisch entgegensieht, will Luke schnell wieder nach Hause. Tear, die sich für diesen Umstand verantwortlich fühlt, stimmt zu, ihn zu begleiten. Die beiden finden heraus, dass sie in dem Land Malkuth sind, welches sich momentan mit Kimlasca-Lanvaldear in einer schwierigen politischen Lage befindet. Auf ihrer Heimreise erhalten sie Begleitung vom Cheagle Mieu, der Luke vom ersten Moment an auf die Nerven geht. Sie werden von Jade Curtiss – einem genialen Fonisten bekannt als der „Necromancer“ und ebenfalls ein Oberst von Malkuth' Armee – und dessen Begleitung, der Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin, gefangengenommen. Ihnen wurde befohlen, Ion – den Fon Master des Ordens von Lorelei – mit einem Schriftstück des Friedens zu begleiten. Weil Luke ein Adliger aus Kimlasca ist und sie in dieselbe Richtung unterwegs sind, begleiten Jade und Anise ihn und Tear. Unglücklicherweise wird ihr Kriegsschiff, die Tartarus, von den Six God-Generals der Ritter des Orakels angegriffen, die darauf abzielen, Fon-Meister Ion auf Geheiß des Grand Maestro Mohs' zurückzuholen. Die Gruppe erfährt, dass die God Generals Ion dazu zwingen, die Daathic Fonic Seals der gesamten Welt zu öffnen und begegnen das erste Mal einer fonischen Technik namens Fomicry, die es ermöglicht, eine perfekte Kopie – ein Replikat – von jemandem oder etwas zu schaffen. Die Gruppe gelangt zurück nach Kimlasca, wo Luke wieder auf Van trifft. Während sie gereist waren, litt Luke oft unter Kopfschmerzen. Van spricht mit ihm darüber und sagt, dass sie ein Zeichen wären, dass er die Hyperresonanz beherrsche, eine Kraft, die es ihm erlauben kann, ein legendärer Held zu werden. Er sagt Luke ebenfalls, dass Kimlasca vorhat, diese Hyperresonanz als Waffe zu nutzen und bietet ihm an, ihn von seinem Leben in Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Luke akzeptiert dies vorfreudig. Luke und die Gruppe wurden von Herzog Fabre nach Akzeriuth geschickt, um dort auszuhelfen, weil die Bergbaustadt von giftigem Miasma eingedeckt wurde. Natalia begleitet sie. Luke trennt sich von der Gruppe und geht mit Van zu einem Gebilde tief unter Akzeriuth. Dieses Gebilde ist als Sephiroth-Baum bekannt. Van bringt Luke dazu, die Hyperresonanz einzusetzen, was dazu führt, dass Akzeriuth mit Unmengen von Menschen im Erdboden verschwindet und zerstört wird. Luke wurde lediglich durch das Eingreifen von Tear gerettet, die ihre fonische Hymne nutzte, um eine Barriere um sich zu formen und sie sicher wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Obwohl Luke verzweifelt meint, dass nicht er an der Zerstörung von Akzeriuth Schuld ist, kehrt die Gruppe ihm den Rücken zu. Unter der Planetenoberfläche entdeckt die Gruppe noch eine weitere Welt, die als Qliphoth bekannt ist und ein tödlicher See aus Miasma ist. Die Welt an der Oberfläche wird eigentlich durch die Sephiroth oben gehalten, um vor dem Miasma in Sicherheit zu sein. Tear erklärt zudem, dass sie in der Qliphoth geboren worden ist, in einem Ort namens Yulia City. Vom Nutzen der Hyperresonanz ist Luke komatös, zudem ist er seelisch angeschlagen, weil er erfahren hat, dass er das Replikat des God Generals Asch ist und lediglich erschaffen wurde, um die Entführung des echten Lukes fon Fabre durch Van zu vertuschen. Asch jedoch war zu willensstark für eine Gehirnwäsche und wurde stattdessen zum Doppelagenten. Dennoch verachtet er Luke, weil er ihm sein Leben stahl und zu starrsinnig ist, Vans wahre Natur zu erkennen. Obgleich der Rest der Gruppe Luke verlässt und sich Asch zuwendet, der Van verfolgt, bleibt Tear zurück. Als Luke wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, schwört er, ein besserer Mensch zu werden und schneidet sich die Haare ab, als Symbol seines Schwurs. Die Gruppe erfährt, dass Van – der weiß, dass die weltliche Weissagung, die Score, Zerstörung statt Wohlstand prophezeit, und ohnehin ist er von der Unterwerfung der Menschen durch die Weissagung angewidert – vorhat, ein Replikat der gesamten Welt und allem darin zu erschaffen, indem er das illegale Fomicry anwendet. Er glaubt nämlich, dass Replikate nicht von der Weissagung beeinflusst sind und diese damit ausstirbt. Leider sieht sein Plan vor, die originale Welt zu vernichten, um Platz für das Replikat zu schaffen. Van verwendet den Planetensturm (Planet Storm), um genügend Siebtes Fonon für den Antrieb der Replikat-Maschinen zu sammeln. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die originale Welt durch kräftige Erdbeben zerstört wird, womit Van beide Ziele (das Replikat und die Vernichtung des Originals) erreicht hätte. Luke und Tear schließen sich wieder den anderen an und retten die Welt, indem sie einen Weg finden, die übrigen Kontinente auf sichere Art wieder zur Qliphoth zu geleiten. Sie bezwingen die Six God Generals, von denen jeder Van aus seinem ganz eigenen Grund folgt, und konfrontieren Van am Absorptionstor (Absorption Gate). Obwohl Van Luke als schwaches Replikat bezeichnet, wird er von ihm besiegt und wirft sich in das Herz des Planeten. Einige Monate später kämpft Luke noch immer mit seiner Natur als Replikat, denn er glaubt, er hätte nicht das Recht, Aschs Platz in der Welt einzunehmen. Luke wird wieder zum Handeln angespornt, als die Six God Generals wieder auftauchen und enthüllen, dass Van noch am Leben ist und seinen Plan, die Welt zu zerstören, fortsetzt. Schlimmer noch: Van hat Lorelei absorbiert – ein mächtiges Wesen, von dem gesagt wird, es wäre die Personifikation des Siebten Fonon. Dadurch wird ihm unglaubliche Kraft gewährt und das Miasma legt sich über die Welt. Fon Master Ion wird von Grand Maestro Mohs getötet, indem er ihn zwingt, die Weissagung des Planeten vorzulesen, nachdem Anise die Gruppe verraten hat, da sie von Mohs dazu gezwungen wurde, als sein Spion zu agieren. Dist platziert eine fonische Glyphe auf Mohs auf dessen eigenen Wunsch hin, damit er dazu imstande ist, das Siebte Fonon zu kontrollieren und der Fon Master der Replikat-Welt zu werden. Allerdings verwandelt er sich in ein groteskes Monster und mit der Zeit stößt sein Körper des Siebte Fonon ab, da er kein echter Siebter Fonist ist, was dazu führt, dass sein Verstand verfällt. Die Gruppe versteht Anises schwierige Situation und vergibt ihr den Verrat. Gemeinsam verfolgen sie Van zu seiner Festung: ein Replikat seiner zerstörten Heimat Hod, die er nun Eldrant nennt. Um Lorelei aus Vans Kontrolle zu befreien, sucht die Gruppe nach zwei Gegenständen, die Lorelei geschickt hat: der Schlüssel von Lorelei, ein Schwert, das Asch gesandt wurde, und das Juwel von Lorelei, das Luke gesandt wurde. Durch die gewollte Opferung unzähliger Replikate, mit denen Van seine neue Welt bevölkern wollte, erzeugen Luke und Asch eine Hyperresonanz, die das Miasma komplett neutralisiert. Jedoch entwickelt Luke durch die Anstrengung einen tödlichen Zustand, den er vor jedem aus Tear und Jade versteckt, da das Siebte Fonon seines Körpers zu zerfallen droht. Auf Eldrant kämpft die Gruppe gegen die übrigen God Generals, nachdem sie Mohs am Strahlungstor (Radiation Gate) töteten. Tief in Eldrant werden Luke und Asch vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt und bemerken, dass der Raum, in dem sie gefangen sind, so konzipiert ist, dass nur einer von ihnen weitergehen kann. Sie bekämpfen einander, nicht nur, um herauszufinden, wer seinen Weg fortsetzen darf, sondern auch, um ihre gemeinsamen Probleme zu lösen und sich selbst als Individuen zu etablieren. Luke gewinnt und erhält von Asch den Schlüssel von Lorelei. Während Luke seinen Weg fortsetzt, um Van zu bekämpfen, akzeptiert Asch sich selbst als „Luke von Fabre“, und stirbt, während er eine Welle von Replikat-Soldaten aufhält. Die Gruppe stellt sich Van im Herzen von Eldrant. Während des Kampfes zwingen sie ihn, mehr von Loreleis Kraft freizusetzen, was dazu führt, dass er die Kontrolle darüber verliert. Mithilfe der großen Fonischen Hymne, die von Yulia überbracht worden ist, besiegt Luke Van und nutzt den komplettierten Schlüssel von Lorelei, um Lorelei zu befreien. Die Folge der Freilassung ist die Zerstörung Eldrants, und Luke wird gemeinsam mit Aschs totem Körper vom Erdboden verschluckt. Zwei Jahre später gedenken Tear und die anderen der Opferung von Luke und Asch an der Stelle, an der Eldrant fiel. Als sie gehen wollen, wandert ihnen eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt entgegen: die durch Lorelei erschaffene Fusion von Luke und Asch vereint sich wieder mit der Gruppe. Charaktere Protagonisten Luke fon Fabre: Luke ist ein ziemlich verwöhnter Adligensohn. Seine Mutter ist die Schwester des Königs des Königreichs Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, sein Vater ein hochgestellter Herzog. Vor sieben Jahren ist er entführt worden und hat ein Trauma davongetragen, das so schlimm war, dass er sein gesamtes Gedächtnis verlor. Selbst einfachste Dinge wie das Laufen musste er neu erlernen . Er wird von seinem Meister Van Grants im Schwertkampf unterrichtet. Tear Grants: Tear ist eine mysteriöse Frau, die eines Tages während Lukes Training erscheint und im Begriff ist, dessen Meister zu töten. Luke geht dazwischen, und er und Tear werden aufgrund einer Resonanz ihrer Fonon fortgeschleudert. Tear ist die kleine Schwester von Van, den sie zu töten versucht hat, und angeblich eine direkte Nachfahrin der berühmten Yulia Jue. Ihr Geburtsname vor der Adoption durch das Oberhaupt von Yulia City lautete Mystearica Aura Fende. Jade Curtiss: Ein Oberst im Militär vom Malkuth-Imperium. Er ist auch als "Necromancer" (Nekromant) bekannt, da es heißt, er würde Leichen von Schlachtfeldern aufsammeln, um sie für seine Experimente zu nutzen. Er gilt als Urvater von Fomicry, der Technik zur Erschaffung von Replikaten. Anise Tatlin: Ein junges Mädchen, das als Fon Master Guardian den Auftrag hat, Fon Master Ion zu beschützen. Anise trägt immer ihre Puppe Tokunaga bei sich, die bei Bedarf so groß wird, dass sie darauf reiten und damit kämpfen kann. Guy Cecil: Lukes Freund seit Kindheitstagen sowie Diener im Haushalt der fon Fabres. Guy ist ein freundlicher, beinahe mütterlicher Schwertkämpfer, der jedoch eine große Schwäche hat: Frauen. Nähert sich ihm eine Frau, wird er nervös; anfassen kann er sie schon gar nicht. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear: Die Tochter des Königs von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und damit die Thronerbin, sowie Lukes Cousine und Verlobte. Natalia hat ein gutes Herz und ist sehr mit dem Fußvolk verbunden, das sie dafür respektiert und anerkennt. Sie ist aber ein wenig naiv und glaubt oft Dinge, die gerade Anise ihr vorlügt. Ion: Er ist ein nicht spielbarer Hauptcharakter, der die Helden stets begleitet. Als Fon Master ist er das Oberhaupt des Order of Lorelei, trotz seines jungen Alters. Er beherrscht sogenannte Daathic Fonic Artes, die ihn als Besitzer der Kräfte eines Fon Masters auszeichnen. Mieu: Ein junger Cheagle, der vorübergehend aus seiner Heimat verbannt wurde und solange die Gruppe begleitet. Durch seine Fähigkeiten wie Feuer speien und das Zertrümmern großer Steine ist Mieu ein unersetzlicher Helfer. Antagonisten Mohs: Mohs ist ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Order of Lorelei und geiferte stets nach der Erfüllung der Score, der Weissagung der Welt. Um dies zu erreichen, ist er bereit, Kriege anzustiften, Fon Master Ion zu opfern und sich in ein obskures Monster zu verwandeln, um die Kraft zu erhalten, selbst Fon Master werden zu können. Asch the Bloody: Asch, der Blutige, ein junger Mann, der genauso aussieht wie Luke. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er der echte Luke ist, der vor sieben Jahren entführt worden ist. Als er nach Hause zurückkehrte, fand er sein Replikat vor, das seinen Platz eingenommen hat. Dafür verabscheut er den jetzigen Luke, aber auch Van, der für alles verantwortlich ist, und agiert zwar unter dessen Befehl, in Wirklichkeit aber gegen ihn. Sync the Tempest: Sync, der Sturm, ist ein Junge von immenser Schnelligkeit und beherrscht mächtige Daathic Fonic Artes, die ihn als Replikat von Fon Master Ion darstellen. Er gehört, wie der jetzige Fon Master auch, zu den sieben Replikaten, die erschaffen worden sind, um das Original im Notfall ersetzen zu können. Dafür verabscheut Sync die Weissagung der Welt und arbeitet unter Van, um sie endgültig zu vernichten. Dist the Reaper: Dist, der Schnitter, ist ein alter Freund von Jade, der dieselbe verstörende Vergangenheit mit ihm teilt. Die beiden mussten nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment von Jade zusehen, wie ihre gemeinsame Lehrerin, Professor Gelda Nebilim, verstarb. Trotz eines fehlgeschlagenen Versuches, sie mit Fomicry zu klonen, will Dist es weiterhin versuchen. Er hat für Anise Tokunaga erschaffen, nachdem er gesehen hat, wie andere Mädchen ihre Puppe kaputtgemacht haben. Largo the Black Lion: Largo, der Schwarze Löwe, ist ein großer, starker Mann, der Gegner mit seiner Sense problemlos einen Kopf kürzer machen kann. Er folgt Van, weil auch er die Vorbestimmtheit der Welt verabscheut, die ihm seine Frau und seine Tochter genommen haben. Er ist Natalias leiblicher Vater. Arietta the Wild: Arietta, die Wilde, ist ein junges Mädchen, das unter der Obhut von sogenannten Ligern großgeworden ist, nachdem seine Heimatstadt bei einer Flutwelle zerstört wurde. Deshalb betrachtet Arietta die Liger-Königin als ihre Mutter. Van fand sie verwahrlost und wild und nahm sie auf. Arietta war der Fon Master Guardian des originalen Ion, wurde nach dessen Tod jedoch durch Anise ersetzt, die sie seitdem zutiefst hasst. Legretta the Quick: Legretta, die Schnelle, ist eine Frau, die Van einst dafür hasste, weil er ihren Bruder in einen Kampf geschickt hat, der laut der Weissagung als verloren galt. Doch sie schloss sich in ihm an, weil er ihren Hass auf die Weissagung selbst gelenkt hat. Seitdem ist sie der Meinung, dass jeder einen eigenen Willen haben soll, und nicht mehr von der Weissagung gelenkt werden darf. Sie ist Tears Ausbilderin. Van Grants: Van ist der Schwertkampftrainer von Luke und war es auch von Asch. Er war es, der Asch vor sieben Jahren entführte, ein Replikat herstellte und Asch selbst dann zu den sechs God Generals aufnahm. Er ist Tears älterer Bruder, der er alle Fonic Hymns gelehrt hat, die er kannte. Sein Geburtsname lautet Vandesdelca Musto Fende. Openingvideo thumb|center|600 px Wissenswertes *Das gesamte Spiel zieht sich etwa über drei Jahre. Während zu Beginn etwa ein halbes Jahr vergeht, bis ein ebenfalls halbjähriger Zeitsprung eintritt, spielt der Epilog zwei Jahre nach dem Tod des letzten Endgegners. *Namensgebend für das Spiel ist das geheime Verlies, das im zweiten Spieldurchlauf betreten werden kann. Im Verlies The Abyss wurden Fomicry-Versuche durchgeführt und schließlich so weit entwickelt, dass Menschen repliziert werden können - die Versuche an diesem Ort ermöglichten die Erschaffung von Replicas, welche maßgeblich für die Handlung des Spiels sind. *Tales of the Abyss erschien vorher bereits 2005, sechs Jahre, bevor es in Europa herauskam, in den Vereinigten Staaten und in Japan auf der Sony PlayStation 2. **Durch sein verspätetes Erscheinen in Europa waren Luke und Tear einigen europäischen Spielern eventuell schon vorher bekannt, weil sie in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology einen Auftritt hatten, das fünf Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss in Europa erschien. Weiterführende Links en:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss